


Red Bets

by wetramenuwu



Series: Moreid One Shots [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: After episode 15 of season 2, M/M, like a few weeks or so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetramenuwu/pseuds/wetramenuwu
Summary: More fluff because it's nice to write :)
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Moreid One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Red Bets

JJ and Emily were talking to each other with Morgan overhearing and butting in occasionally when Emily asked something out of the blue.

“Wanna have a bet guys?” JJ and Morgan both stared at her confused, waiting for an explanation.

“Well,” she started with a sigh, “we haven’t had one in a while and I had an idea.” When she said ‘idea’, Morgan perked up. He was all into Emily’s ideas, even if it got them in trouble with Hotch. Those were admittedly, to him, the best ideas.

“Oh, what is it this time? What are we betting on?” Morgan says before JJ and her motherly instincts can start. Emily grins and turns toward Morgan.

“How easily can you make people blush?” This confused him slightly, but he responded with the same tone in his voice as usual.

“Pretty easily. I just have to walk into a room and people swoon. Why?” Another grin from her and a point towards a certain “Pretty Boy” made it all clear. Morgan turned towards Reid who was reading a book with his legs crossed in his chair, spinning it slightly.

Morgan had been crushing on the boy genius since he was kidnapped by Tobias. His first thought after he was safe was of him wanting to protect that boy with his life forever. Morgan only realized a few months ago of his feelings.

JJ’s laugh brought him out of his daze. He looked to see both of them looking between him and Reid, knowing the intention behind it. He slightly glared at them which made them shy away from the topic, but he knew they were going to tease him about it until he finally confessed. That’s when an idea popped into his head. If all else fails, he could just confess his undying love to Reid and hopefully have him return those same feelings.

“Deal. How much?” Morgan says after a few moments of silence.

“I don’t know. JJ, you joining in?” Emily asks, turning once again. JJ was apprehensive at first, but after a little bit of bribing she caved. She was the first one to say her thoughts.

“I don’t think you’ll even be able to make him blush. No offense to him, but he wouldn’t know what you’re trying to do half the time.”

“Ouch. That hurt.” Morgan said, dramatically putting his hand over his chest earning chuckles from both girls.

“Well, I think he will, but it would take a lot to do it. Like something really out there.” Emily piped up. JJ slightly scoffed and jokingly pushed her shoulder with a smug grin on her face like she knew something the other two didn’t.

“I can definitely make him blush, no questions asked.” Morgan said with a wave of confidence radiating off of him.

A few minutes later, and they had the rules; Each person was betting 10 bucks, meaning the winner got 30 bucks in total. Morgan had until one of them left the building at the end of the day to make him blush. He could do anything, within reason of course. JJ and Emily would be watching from the sidelines to make sure he wasn’t bluffing when he told them. It started as soon as the time hit 10 am and it would stop and continue the next available day if there was a case.

10 am hit, and they hadn’t had a case yet so Morgan took advantage of some prime opportunities, like when Reid went for his third cup of coffee of the day. He had come up behind him and ruffled his hair which made him jump, but not blush, much to Morgan’s dismay. He had asked him about his day and that was that. He looked over and saw JJ and Emily quietly laughing at his attempt. 

The next time was when they both had to make copies. Morgan tried dropping a few nicknames in their conversation, but none of them worked. Reid still wasn’t blushing. Reid walked out first, and when Morgan walked out, JJ shook her head sadly, but she started getting a slight smirk on her face. Emily was also getting a smirk on her face. He knew it was because she knew it would take more than a few touches and names to make him blush.

By the end of the day, along with many missed attempts, Morgan regrettably knew he wouldn’t win. He decided to try a few more drastic attempts, giving into the fact that Emily would win this bet. He tried being a bit more clingy and openly flirty towards him, but Reid still didn’t pick up any of the signs. Rossi noticed and was about to ask but decided not to. Emily decided to explain it to him in front of Morgan.

“Good luck, kid. You’re gonna need it.” He said and left, having Emily go into a fit of laughter. Morgan pushed her shoulder slightly and walked off to collect himself. He came back a few minutes later and noticed most of the office was empty, which was when he looked at the time. 11 pm. Morgan had spent an entire day trying to win this stupid bet, and it didn’t even work. He looked out and saw Reid packing up, which was odd, because he normally didn’t leave until 1 am according to Hotch. Morgan figured he had somewhere to go. Which also meant he didn’t have very long to try and swoon him.

Morgan also started packing up, watching him get up and start walking towards the elevators. He looked back and saw Morgan staring, which just made him smile and stop. When they both went home at the same time, they would go down to the lobby together and say some late night goodbyes before seeing the other either in the morning or at some ungodly hour because of a case.

He finished packing up and headed over, starting some sort of conversation.

“Hey kid. How was your day?” Morgan said, pushing the down button. This earned a chuckle from Reid as the elevator doors dinged open.

“Well, it was good. I was wondering, why were you being more... affectionate? Than usual. Is that the word you would use?” He said as they both walked into the elevator, turning to look at Morgan.

“Oh, well I actually want to say something about that...” He said and pushed the lobby button. Reid looked at him confused as the doors closed and they started moving downwards.

“What do you mean by that?” Reid asked, being entirely clueless to Morgan’s failed attempts to make him blush. Morgan was about to answer when the doors opened revealing the lobby. They both walked out and started walking towards the doors as Morgan was trying to regain his lost confidence at the last few remarks Reid made when he realized that it was go time.

“Well, I wanted to say something.” They were in the middle of the empty lobby, still walking at the same pace.

“What is it? You can trust me with anything.” They were right in front of the doors. Morgan hitched in a breath as Reid stepped one foot outside, Morgan not noticing.

“I like you.” He said, seeing the mental gears shirt in his head.

“I like you too.” He said, not truly understanding it and continuing to walk outside. Morgan walked after him and grabbed his arm, turning Reid towards him.

“I mean like, I like you more than a friend. Like I want to spend the rest of my life with you in my arms and stuff. What I mean is, I love you.” At that last part he could see Reid blush furiously. He started sputtering, trying to process what was just said to him when Morgan wrapped his arms around his small frame. Reid melted into the hug, trying to wrap his arms around Morgan’s build and slightly failing.

“I love you, too.” Reid said, muffled with his head against Morgan’s chest. He looked up and stared into his chocolate brown eyes, seeing them stare right back at him.

“So, do you want to watch a movie back at my place?” Morgan asked Reid, sadly ending the hug. Reid smiled sweetly and nodded, having Morgan lead him to his car.

“Can we cuddle as well?” He said as Morgan opened the passenger car door. Morgan responded with pecking Reid on the lips and nodding. They started to head home, talking about which movie to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for over 100 hits?? Like I was posting these for fun?? And then I check later today and this?? Like no joke, this is genuinely making me want to write more stories because I know people are actually reading them.


End file.
